


A World of Love

by Strailo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mates, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Stalking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, holiday fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various stories in a single world as love and trust comes together. Majorly smutty. Seriously....smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Title: My Halloween Treat  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Pairing: Ciel/Undertaker  
> Word Count: 4225  
> Story world: A World of Love  
> For: Halloween!  
> Warnings: Lots of smut. Very rough sex. Practice safe sex people  
> AN: It took me three days of writing this bloody story while not feeling happy. And I think I melted poor Affy's ice again. Whoops? Errr, right. *clears throat*
> 
> Anyways! Since we're doing Halloween tomorrow and National Novel Writing Month starts the day after, you get this! I hope you guys like this and the follow up (which is a Kuroshitsuji/Bleach cross over) for Thanksgiving. 
> 
> The entire world is just a bunch of interconnected oneshots that are mostly smutty. Yeah.
> 
> And you'll have to guess from the hint down in the story as to the next pairing. *winks*
> 
> Enjoy all!!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smiling as the tents, booths, and temporary buildings were taken down, Ciel shook his head and headed towards his home, cash boxes in his hand. It wasn’t as grand as his family mansion had been so long ago, but it was still a good size. It was three stories high plus an attic and a basement, and was about half the size of his family’s mansion.

 

The first floor had a large kitchen, smaller dining room, a living room, a formal room, his study, a half bath, and a small storage room. The second floor had been turned into his personal library while the third floor had several guest rooms and bathrooms along with his own room. The access to the attic was a part of his bedroom and contained most of the things that he had been able to keep safe over the long years.

 

Opening his door, he groaned and stretched, the young demon kicking the door behind him. He had decided to go without his eyepatch, leaving his purple eye out there, much to the delight of the kids. They wanted to know all about how his eye had changed colors and he had told them it had been a chemical reaction when he had had gotten some things done for it. He had also allowed his fangs show a bit more and added a cape and a tux, and gone as an elegant vampire.

 

“ Some days it does not pay to be alive in this day and age,” Ciel groaned before he stretched his arms. “Then again, it beats being a demon’s meal or even being a Grim Reaper,” he sighed as he tugged off his cloak, tossing it over one arm as he headed for his study. He had to count the money that they had raised for the orphanages that had come under his care in the last month. 

 

He was going to use the money to do some major overhauls. The kids who had come from the orphanages had loved the fair though, so it had turned out to be a good thing all around. Several of the older kids even had after school jobs waiting for them to start next week and the younger kids had gotten some new clothes that they could grow into.

 

“ Success,” he groaned as he flopped down into his chair, remembering the companies that worked with his own that had donated quite a large sum of money. Smiling, he put boxes down onto his desk and noted that it was just after eleven and was grateful that he didn’t have to do anything the next day. “Of course it helps that I don’t have a demon dragging me out of bed at ridiculous hours,” he muttered.

 

“ My my, you are grumpy, aren’t you?” Ciel looked up and stared at the silver haired Grim Reaper who was sitting in one of his chairs. “I’m surprised you didn’t see me sitting here.”

 

Ciel eyed the priest outfit that his friend was wearing. “In that? You blend into all of the black and white furniture,” he teased as he opened the first box. Inside were neat bills that had been bundled together and pressed down. Going through the stacks quickly, he made sure that they were all separated accordingly and stuck the first pile of money through a counting machine for him. “What are you doing here anyways? I would have thought you would have left to finish setting up the next wake,” he said as he made a note of how much money the stack was.

 

“ I finished that easily enough, dear. It’s all ready for the second and the body shall be laid out before that time,” Undertaker stated as he watched Ciel count the money. Ciel just raised an eyebrow as he poured the change into a separator, allowing it to count the change for him before he took the rolls out and made notes on how much it was each. “I noticed that the kids were really happy and the parents there were just as excited to have a safe place for their kids.”

 

“ I had to start something to fill my Halloween’s in,” Ciel said. “Officially, my family started the fair back in the late sixties and have kept it going since. Everything is donated by the companies, they make some money and their booth fees are sent to charity,” he continued. “This round is for overhauls for several orphanages. I’m hoping for somewhere around eighty thousand pounds minimum.”

 

He stuck another stack of money through the counter and made a note on how much. Once the physical cash had been counted, he pulled his printing calculator close and started to add the cash and the checks up, smiling at the total in pleasure. “I take it that it was well over and beyond the minimum that you were hoping for?” Undertaker asked.

 

“ Well and beyond. It means that we can afford that new building, getting more people in and trained, and clothing the kids,” Ciel said. “And feed them for the next year without problems. I think we’ll be doing more charity runs like this,” he mused, tearing off the printing of the amounts. He took the money and checks, putting them into a larger lock box before shoving it into the safe that he had in his study. “The kids shall be well taken cared of and have the ability to get jobs so that when they leave the orphanages they’re able to handle themselves. A couple of the kids have actually filled out applications for some of my housing units while they go to college. One is a promising engineer and he’s actually getting a scholarship for the college.”

 

“ That’s always good. I’ll spread it around about the orphanages to friends and what not. I know a few who wouldn’t mind being foster parents,” Undertaker said, smiling slightly at his friend.

 

Ciel hummed and stretched with a sigh of pleasure, finally giving in and toeing off his shoes, kicking them off before he tugged off the broach at his throat, putting it into his safe to. Closing the safe, the young demon turned and smiled slightly at his sprawled out friend. Sometime while he had been counting, the undertaker had taken off the white collar and unbuttoned three of the buttons of his undershirt, his top shirt already opened.

 

“ What are you doing here? You never did say,” Ciel said, heading for the door. Undertaker smirked as he stood and followed after him. 

 

“ I spoke with Sebastian actually,” Undertaker drawled as he followed the younger male up the stairs and to his room. Ciel hummed and ignored the fact that he had a voyeur as he started to pull off his tuxedo jacket, hanging it on a padded hanger before stepping behind a screen. “He told me you tend to get broody while you’re alone on the first of November,” he said, taking a seat and watching Ciel’s shadow undress.

 

“ I do not get broody. November 1st is just not a good day for me. I’m thinking of joining this thing called National Novel Writing Month though to occupy my time since November is mostly a slow down,” Ciel mused. He looked around the screen and smirked at the curious look on Undertaker’s face. “It’s to write fifty thousand words in thirty days, Undertaker. A novelette to be precise.”

 

“ You? Write a book? About what?” Undertaker asked, looking curious as the Ciel walked around. For all the fact that he had started his current life at age thirteen, he had grown well and now looked to be near his twenties. Still so painfully young looking but his eyes told another story. 

 

“ I was thinking of writing about my life, but market it as fiction,” Ciel admitted, shrugging. The sleeves of his giant night shirt covered part of his hands as he walked over to his small personal desk, flipping open the computer. “It actually starts in about thirty minutes. I thought I might get some words in before I go to bed,” he said as he opened his word documents that he had created. 

 

“ I see,” Undertaker said, standing up to remove his outer shirt and his boots. “Do you mind if I lounge in your bed?” he asked. Ciel just stared at him before huffing and rolling his eyes, flicking on a small water kettle on a table near his desk. “Why do you have your room like this?” he asked as he laid on the bed, watching Ciel sit at his computer. 

 

Ciel hummed as he pulled his keyboard tray out, making a new note on his information file. “Because it’s better for me to be here when I can not sleep. I find that getting away from where I do most of my business is best for my mental state,” he admitted, looking over his shoulder to frown at the other man. “Why?” he asked.

 

“ Just curious,” Undertaker replied, shrugging as he watched the world outside of the windows shimmer. Ciel turned around in his chair and stared at him in return, frowning heavily to himself as he wondered what was on the man’s mind. 

 

“ You have heavy thoughts,” Ciel said, coming to a decision. It wasn’t often that he wanted someone, but he doubted that the man who was lounging on his bed would turn down what he was going to offer. They both needed the connection, even for a short time. Turning to his computer, he put on a music list and stood, padding over as the sounds of erhu filled the air, mixing with drums and guitars. 

 

Undertaker watched as he turned most of his lights off, leaving the room with just the side table lights on before the young demon climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist, staring at him with a thoughtful look. “And what are you doing?” the Grim Reaper asked as he laid his hands onto lean hips.

 

Ciel just chuckled and took one of his hands into his own, sliding his fingers over the nails there. “I can tell you right now that I am glad that you don’t have those ridiculously long nails that you used to sport back when I was still the Queen’s Guard Dog,” he hummed. He stroked his fingers over the back of the long fingered hand, dual colored eyes staring at it as he smiled.

 

“ And what is is that you are offering me, little demon?” Undertaker asked, his other hand sliding down to stroke over a strong thigh, finding the hem of the night shirt. 

 

“ A night of pleasure? Maybe longer if we so wish,” Ciel said, still stroking the hand in his own, eyes turned to the prone male. 

 

Undertaker smiled as his hand slid up the soft skin, feeling the raised scar that had come from some fool with a blessed knife. “And what of Sebastian?” he asked.

 

“ We make better friends than lovers,” Ciel admitted, rolling his hips teasingly over Undertaker’s groin. He smirked at the twitch he felt against his ass, feeling the length harden. “We come together when we need to let off some steam if we don’t have lovers. Or sometimes we’ll share a lover if we know the other needs that release. Currently, he is wooing some little redhead in Japan. Something about a delightful amount of power and wanting virgin.”

 

“ What a naughty butler, leaving his little master all alone on such a night,” Undertaker drawled, sliding his hand further up Ciel’s thigh. The younger male let go of the hand and placed his onto the strong chest, smirking when the now free hand joined it’s companion in sliding up his thighs. “Who knows what could happen. A crazed Reaper could do such filthy things to you after all. And then what would you do?” He hissed when Ciel rolled his hips.

 

“ I would beg for more.” Leaning down so that they were face to face, Ciel nipped at thin lips, tongue laving the sting and drawing Undertaker into a slow kiss. The Grim Reaper hummed softly and flipped them over, pressing the smaller body down into the bed, tasting the moan on sweet lips as he settled between long legs. 

 

“ My my, I do wonder how Sebastian isn’t able to keep you in bed all day if that’s what you say when you’re with him,” he breathed, feeling Ciel smile against his lips. 

 

“ Oh, but my dear Undertaker, he would if he could,” Ciel chuckled, legs coming to hook around his partner’s lean hips, rubbing up against him. “But alas, I do have paperwork to do on a daily basis after all.” Undertaker hummed again and rocked his body, pulling back far enough to watch his smaller partner’s face. 

 

Dual colored eyes fluttered shut as a pert mouth opened to let a gasp escaped, cheeks flushing in pleasure. He rocked again, loving the pleasure that was so openly displayed for him. Undertaker sat up slightly so that he rested on one elbow, allowing his other hand to once more slip under the night shirt and discover that Ciel hadn’t replaced his underclothes with anything.

 

“ My, my,” he breathed, long fingered hands running over the curve of the hip, teasingly close to the hard length that was trapped between their bodies. “You are full of surprises. Did you forget your underclothes or did you not put them on at all?” he asked. 

 

Ciel moaned and pressed up into the hand that was slowly inching it’s way up his stomach, shoving his night shirt up. “I don’t sleep in boxers. I tend not to sleep in nightshirts at all actually,” he got out, the words breathy.

 

Undertaker smirked and stole another kiss, his tongue tasting the other before he pulled away and sat up. Ciel pouted as he opened his eyes, finding that his hands had been pulling at the other man’s shirt, trying to get it free of his pants without his knowing. “So very impatient,” Undertaker chuckled as he pulled his shirt free for him, undoing the buttons before shrugging out of it. Like his face, his chest was scarred, but still it did not take away from the beauty of his being.

 

Reaching up, Ciel stroked his hands over the scars there, and smiled with the other man growled, tugging his hair free of the bun that he hadn’t even noticed. He had been too entranced with the hardness against his ass and then the kisses that had stolen his very breath away. He sighed and ran his fingers through the long hair, finding it silky smooth as always, Undertaker staring down at him with his odd fluorescent green-yellow eyes dark with lust.

 

“ Are you going to undress?” Ciel asked, looking up at him as he left the silver hair alone to tug at his nightshirt. “And then maybe take me hard enough to have to use a pillow?” he teased.

 

Undertaker chuckled and swiftly removed the smaller male’s night shirt, dropping it down onto the ground before he stood up himself. He pulled off the undershirt that he had worn under his two other shirts. Ciel watched as he sat up on the bed, legs sprawled out before him and giving Undertaker a very good view.

 

Smirking, the silver haired male removed his belt and laid it on a table before removing his pants and socks, leaving him in his boxers. “Are you sure about this? I’m not known to be a gentle lover,” he asked as he played with the top of his boxers.

 

Ciel shifted so that he could crawl to the edge and get into the side table drawer, digging around amongst different sized condoms, a few toys in velvet bags, and a bottle of lube. “If I wanted gentle, I would pounce Ronald,” he stated as he sat back onto the bed and waved the bottle. “Now, will you please fuck me? I’m feeling decidedly needy,” he hummed, eyes running over the strong body on display before him.

 

Undertaker smirked and pushed down his boxershorts, kicking them to the side and leaving him bare. Ciel moaned softly at the sight before him. It seemed that Undertaker had taken on some extreme piercings. His prick was dotted with a ladder set that gleamed in the low light. “You had to have hurt when you got these,” Ciel hummed, the other man walking over to the bed with a smirk.

 

“ A good pain that with my abilities went away quickly enough. If I ever took them out to, they would heal without a scar. One of the few things that do,” Undertaker hummed, twitching when Ciel wrapped his hand around the hardness, thumb tweaking one of the bars. “You do like to play with fire don’t you?” he asked as the younger male stroked his hand up along his cock, playing with the piercings as he smirked.

 

“ Maybe,” Ciel purred as his thumb stroked over the tip of Undertaker’s cock. “Let’s just say that I’m rather excited about what you’re going to do to me right now,” he said, sitting up further on his knees as his free hand reached up to tug Undertaker down into a kiss. 

 

Groaning lowly, Undertaker once more took over the kiss as he pressed Ciel down into the bedding, covering his body with his own as his hands cupped lean hips. Ciel sighed softly into the kiss, the sound lush and light over their tongues, legs coming to wrap around his waist and drawing their groins together. Groaning again, the silver male rolled his hips as one hand hunted for the bottle he knew was on the bedding, planning on fucking the man under him into the bed.

 

He didn’t want to wait to be wrapped by tight heat and doubted that his partner wanted to wait long either.

 

Making a triumphant noise, Undertaker pulled away as he popped the top and slicked his fingers, uncaring about the deep tone of a clock ringing out the midnight hour. He smirked as he pulled away enough to reach between them and down, finding Ciel’s hole and teasing it with his slick fingers. Ciel moaned and pushed down into the teasing, hissing when one long finger slipped inwards, not stopping until it could go no further.

 

Undertaker smirked and pulled the finger out, rocking it and watching as Ciel started to move it, moaning and shuddering under the onslaught of pleasure the finger came with. Clinging to the bedding under his head, the slim man hissed as a second finger was introduced as his lover chuckled softly.

 

“ I did warn you that I was not a gentle lover,” Undertaker hummed as he worked the fingers in and out of the loosening muscles. 

 

Ciel growled and glared. “It’s been a while,” he huffed, losing his words as the knowing fingers crooked and pressed at his prostate, teasing him into writhing before letting up and leaving him a limp body on the bed.

 

“ I don’t do gentle most days, not unless I’m wanting to take my sweet time. But with you, I want to be buried in you, feel  you wrapped around my cock. I have for many decades now,” he said, sliding in a third finger. 

 

Ciel barely groaned, his body relaxed and still flooded in pleasure from the assault on his body. Undertaker just chuckled again and spread the fingers wide, working to make sure that the other was stretched open. He wanted to fuck the young demon, not make him bleed because he wasn’t properly stretched. There were lines that he did not cross after all.

 

Smirking down at Ciel, Undertake pulled his fingers free and grabbed a pillow, glad that the bed was so high, before flipping him over onto the pillow. Ciel made a curious sound and looked over his shoulder with lust darkened eyes, ass presented. “Just relax. You’ll enjoy this position quite a bit,” Undertaker said, leering and drawing a shuddering moan from the other as his fingers found their way back into his body.

 

Grabbing the bottle of lube again, Undertaker poured some onto his hand before flipping the lid closed in a well practiced one handed move, tossing the bottle onto the bed. Licking his lips, he slicked his cock as he returned to turning the Earl before him into a moaning puddle of need. He growled when Ciel rocked back onto his fingers, pulling them free and sliding all the way in before his lover knew what he was planning on doing.

 

Undertaker chuckled as he caught sight of wide eyes and a full mouth falling open as he settled over the other’s back before he moaned at the twitching muscles around his cock. He smirked when Ciel shuddered and groaned, clenching at the sheets again, feeling the burn of such a sudden entrance. “You’re so tight, little demon,” the Grim Reaper purred into one ear, feeling Ciel shudder under him. “You feel so good around me.”

 

He gave a little thrust, groaning when Ciel moved back to meet it, pulling back until just the tip remained snug within the hot body and thrust hard back in. Ciel screamed his pleasure, head thrown back as Undertaker settled into the strong pace. Skin slapping on skin filling the air as the larger man used his position and strength to take the other man hard and fast, loving the fact that all he got was pleading for more.

 

Growling softly, Undertaker threaded his fingers through soft hair and tugged Ciel’s head back as he moved faster, harder in and out of his lover’s body. Ciel shuddered hard under him as he bit into the neck before him, sucking up a bruise and holding the other’s body down under his own.

 

Undertaker groaned, feeling his lover’s body tense and shudder hard, a long keen escaping from Ciel as he tightened around the driving cock. Pulling away from the mark that he had created, Undertaker planted his hands on the bed and thrust into the twitching, tightening body several more times before he found his own climax. He groaned as he spilled into the limp body under him, eyes watching Ciel pant and stare off to the side without seeing anything in his post-orgasmic daze.

 

Smiling softly at the young demon, Undertaker carefully pulled free of Ciel and breathed a sigh of pleasure at the fact that there wasn’t any red that came with the leaking come. Brushing his fingers through soft hair, he chuckled again when Ciel just sighed at him and blinked a few times. Shifting the lean body to lay on the side of the bed for the moment, he padded into the bathroom and cleaned up his groin and cock. Tossing the used cloth into a hamper, he found another one, wet it down, and walked over to his young lover, finding that he had shifted and tossed the soiled pillow onto the ground.

 

Ciel groaned when his legs were gently pulled apart and Undertaker gently cleaned up his groin and used entrance, wiggling when a finger gently slipped in to check for any tears. “I’m fine,” he husked, voice raspy from his screaming.

 

“ Yes, but as you said, it had been a while and I had lost myself there for a bit,” Undertaker hummed as he pulled his finger free and cleaned if off. He picked up the pillow and carried it, and the washcloth, to the hamper, putting both items into it to wash in the morning. “Does your neck hurt?” he asked, catching sight of the bruise with teeth indents on Ciel’s neck.

 

Ciel hummed and reached up to lazily stroke the mark, smirking smugly. “No, it doesn’t. It would actually turn me on if I hadn’t just come hard enough to make a human pass out for several hours,” he sighed, blinking sleepily when he was moved further onto the bed and under the covers.

 

“ Well then, that’s good,” Undertaker chuckled, stealing a kiss as he climbed into the bed with his lover. Ciel hummed and made only a token protest when he was pulled to rest against the strong body of Undertaker. 

 

“ I still need to start my book,” Ciel sighed, Undertaker humming as he stroked a hand down the other man’s side before resting a hand on his ass.

 

“ Later. After you have a nap and I’ve taken you again. I like the way your body holds the bruises afterwards,” Undertaker said. He found where at some point in their fun he had raised a hand shaped bruise on Ciel’s hip.

 

“ Part of the demonic instinct,” Ciel said sleepily as he pressed closer to Undertaker. “We don’t heal the marks that come from sex with a partner. Especially if we really like that partner. We tend to keep them. I have a feeling if you keep renewing them, they won’t go away until a good month after we stop having sex.”

 

Undertaker leered and gave Ciel’s ass a squeeze. “Then never huh?” he chuckled. Ciel just grumbled and shifted to take a short nap.

  
  


 


	2. Just a Little Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just a Little Giving  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji, Bleach  
> Pairing: Sebastian/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 4,595  
> For: Thanksgiving  
> World: A World of Love  
> Warnings: Lots of smut. Very rough sex. Practice safe sex people  
> AN: Yes, this is just nearly 5K worth of smut and fluff okay? But you have to admit that you're loving this.
> 
> I was going to post this on Thanksgiving but cooking and a cold that was working its magic (*snorts*) kicked my ass! So here it is, a couple days late. Sorry.
> 
> Okay, so I have like...3 more stories in this series, so far, to write and post. The second part of this one will be non-smutty things for Christmas along with a smutty Naruto Christmas story. 
> 
> Yes, this means you'll get two stories for the price of one for Christmas.
> 
> But for now, for those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! For those who don't, Enjoy the story!
> 
> *~*~*~*

He had come to Japan on a whim, tired of fighting his instincts to go there, to learn what was tugging him to the ancient land. Ciel had just raised an eyebrow at him, handed him a new credit card with his name on it and told him to be back in time for Christmas.

 

They were having their original’s household’s descendants over for dinner after all and it would be rude to miss their visit.

 

He had found what had drawn him to Japan, so far from England. It was a pretty little male, just turned eighteen and graduating high school a few months sooner than the rest of his peers. Or so his research had told him. He was surrounded by those with powers, his own to deep to barely be felt, especially surrounded by so much.

 

Sebastian watched and waited for the right time to claim his mate. He had looked for one with power for so long, for so very long. He had almost given up hope on ever finding him. But then he had been born and the tug had started but he had been busy with Ciel, hunting down some idiot who was trying to raise power. And then one thing after another had happened, leaving him with no time to hunt for his mate, to follow the tug.

 

But now he had found his mate. And he was so delightfully gorgeous.

 

His hair had apparently grown in the last year, from what he had discovered from pictures of him, falling down to his mid back in waves when freed, but was usually braided back. His chocolate eyes were filled with knowledge that came only from fights and battles that one took on for their friends. His skin was pale, as if he rarely went out into the sun any more, and he rarely did.

 

He went outside for his gym class. He walked home and escorted his sisters to the stores whenever they needed it. He did his homework and worked in the clinic when he had free time. He cooked and cleaned more often to allow his youngest sister time to focus on her own studies. He filled out applications to various universities all over the world, but rarely for one that was in Japan, and when it was, to one of the big names.

 

And he smiled a secret smile whenever he felt Sebastian follow him, just for the demon to catch over one shoulder before it disappeared once more. It was a tease, telling him that his mate knew he was being stalked and was allowing it to happen for now.

 

He had also put on an occasional show for him, teasing his own body, his cock, his ass, slipping fingers into his body and mewling softly as he discovered what he liked. It seemed as if his pretty mate hadn’t had the time to learn that while he had been a teen like so many other, but he was enjoying the show that he got.

 

It took nearly three weeks, almost time for Thanksgiving over in the States, and Sebastian was headed to the house in the middle of nowhere. It had been as a safe house for those time that they had to get away, and it was turning out to be a buy that he was thankful for. It had only had a main room slash kitchen with a bedroom and bathroom.

 

But the bed made up for the fact that it was rather small considering their tastes. It was a custom made bed, over king sized, with a hand carved headboard and foot board, and sheets made of the best fabrics that were kept in vacuum sealed bags.

 

And he was headed back to that bed and all of the supplies that he had been tucking away since he had gotten there. He was stocked well enough to keep his mate in the house for the next week and a half without needing to go anywhere. Just enough time for their bond to settle as long as his Ichigo accepted it.

 

“ And if it settles before the week is up or after, it won’t hurt to stay longer,” Sebastian chuckled to himself as he put the groceries that he had bought away. He had gone and gotten more fruits and yogurts, knowing that Ichigo loved both items, especially late at night.

 

He was putting the bags away when a knock came from the front door, making him smirk as he felt the barely there flutter of power from his sweet little mate. Closing the drawer that held the bags, he walked to the door and smiled at finding Ichigo standing there, looking up at him through his lashes and smiling his secret smile.

 

“ You’re hard to find.” The words drew a chuckle from Sebastian as he looked down, noticing that Ichigo had packed a couple of bags which sat at his feet.

 

“ I try to be considering who would love to kill me, little one,” Sebastian said, watching the smile stretch a bit more before Ichigo bent down and picked up his bags. “Let me show you where we’ll be sleeping.”

 

Ichigo just hummed and smiled before allowing Sebastian to close the door behind them, taking in the house with a soft sigh of pleasure. He had known he was being watched, stalked. He may not have been able to easily connect with his inner world, but he could, on occasion, meditate until he could talk with them. Fuzzy as it was, the words came in and Shiro had noticed the demon who stalked him.

 

After that, every time the other male had been near him, some small part of him warmed and drew him to where he was.

 

But he had to wait just long enough to have his final graduation papers to leave, knowing that he would most likely not come back outside of seeing his sisters. He didn’t want to be there, to see the pity in his friend’s eyes as they ignored the fact that his powers were coming back to him. He was here to enjoy, at the  _ very  _ least, a night where it was all about the pleasure before he left. 

 

His father knew, and so did his sisters, having said their goodbyes. His friends would know when they got the letters. Urahara knew, but that was because the man confronted him about what he was going to do. But it wasn’t as painful as he had been thinking it would be.

 

He smiled as the demon lead him into the bedroom, placing his bags onto the bed and allowing the other man to open up one of the bags. Within were a mix of paints, brushes, sketch books, bottles of lube, and a few of his personal toys. The leer he got made a flush spread over his cheeks as he remembered using those toys to tease the other man.

 

“ I think that you know my name, but I don’t know yours,” he said as he pulled out his clothes and put them into the drawers that were slightly open and empty. He looked over his shoulder and watched as the black haired man put the toys and lube into a drawer, leaving a bottle out for easy reach. “You can leave the paint brushes and such in the bag. I have my car parked in the little garage down the lane with the rest of my stuff, but I couldn’t leave that bag.”

 

“ I’ll clear a spot near the windows in the living room for you to paint,” Sebastian said, smiling as he put the bag to the side. “And my name is Sebastian. Come here, little one. Let me pamper you. I have noticed that you don’t get pampered enough,” he said, holding his hand out. Ichigo hesitated for just a couple of seconds before taking Sebastian’s hand, getting tugged into his arms.

 

He sighed softly as the scent of lightening and wild flowers filled his senses, going limp in his hold, shivering in delight. He felt Sebastian smile into his hair, ignoring it to press closer to the other man with a low moan. He stepped back only when the other male stepped back and started to strip him out of his clothing. His sweater was tossed to the side before his t-shirt was pulled off next.

 

Sebastian coaxed him onto the bed and knelt down to pull off his shoes, putting them just under the bed before he was pulled into standing again. His pants and boxers were quick to follow after, leaving him bare to the other man.

 

Sebastian just smiled at Ichigo and stroked his hands over his cheeks before undressing himself. Taking his mate’s hand once more, he lead him into the bathroom, the bathtub already full and waiting for them, still steaming with heat. He dropped a small bath bomb into the water and turned the water a bloody red color, which appealed his demonic instincts. But the scent released with fresh rain and woods that made Ichigo sigh as he relaxed even more.

 

Ichigo stepped into the water with Sebastian’s help, not sitting until the demon had sat down, allowing the other male to pull him back against his chest. He smiled his his braid was pulled forward over his shoulder and unraveled by careful hands, allowing Sebastian to do what he wanted. He sighed as long fingers ran through his hair, allowing it to just float in the water as he sank down into the heat.

 

Sebastian smiled and continued to run his fingers through the soft hair, and over soft skin, finding the occasional scar to trace. He made a note to ask where his mate had gotten each scar but decided not to ask at the moment. For now he was quite happy with just stroking and touching his little one.

 

He picked up a bottle of bath wash that was the same color of the bath bomb and used it to wash over Ichigo’s body. He wasn’t looking to arouse just yet, but to soothe and bond with Ichigo, the younger male moving the way he wanted him to, even leaning against the side of the tub, his hair falling around him. Sebastian smiled and leant over the lean body to press a kiss to his shoulder, getting a low hum of pleasure.

 

Once Ichigo had been washed, Sebastian drained the water and used the shower hose to rinse off the last of the suds off of his body along with the tub. Turning off the water, he stood with Ichigo in his arms, getting a squeak as his mate stared up at him, tilting his head back to stare at him. Smiling slightly, the demon stepped out of the bathtub and allowed him to find his own feet, grabbing a towel to dry the two of them off.

 

As soon as they were dried, Sebastian once more swept his lover into his arms, holding a brush in one hand and not bothering with clothes. When he had said he was going to pamper his lover, he had meant it. Ichigo just sighed and laid his head against the other man’s shoulders, eyes closing with a smile as he allowed the feeling of safety and care to wrap around him.

 

He chuckled when he was put onto the middle of the bed, Sebastian sitting behind him and picking up the ends of his hair to start brushing it out. Drawing his knees up, he rested his head onto his knees and groaned quietly as he allowed the demon to brush out his hair.

 

“ Why are you being so nice to me?” Ichigo asked as Sebastian worked his way half way up the length of his hair. Sebastian smiled slightly.

 

“ Every demon and our cousins, the youkai, all feel connections to our lovers and to our mates. It’s like a tug that is connected to our very souls and hearts,” Sebastian drawled as he continued to brush out the long locks. “Our instincts tell us to pamper and love our mates, if we are powerful enough and if it feels right. It feels right with you. I have seen you. You take care of everyone else around you, striving to make it right for them. You deserve to let that control go when you are with me. Let me take care of you.” 

 

He finished with Ichigo’s hair and brushed it to the side, pressing a kiss to Ichigo’s neck as the young male looked at him, chocolate eyes glowing. “And if I give up that control?” he asked, going happily when the other man pulled him into his lap, the demon sitting cross legged with Ichigo sitting sideways in his lap.

 

“ Then you shall not leave this bed until you have been thoroughly pleasured and only then to feed your stomach and relax your used body,” Sebastian stated, smirking at the flood of arousal from his mate. He watched as pink spread over Ichigo’s cheeks. His eyes ran over the leanly muscled body and watched as his lover got hard under his lusty gaze. “The benefits of youth.” 

 

Sebastian trailed his fingers up the underside of the length, watching Ichigo’s eyes go wide at the soft touch, twitching and tensing under the unexpected pleasure.

 

“ Sebastian,” Ichigo breathed out, getting a soft purr from the demon as he bent over to tease a kiss over his lips, just tasting and teasing. His tongue played and coaxed his mate’s into playing, soft sounds of need escaping from Ichigo as he melted into the passion that Sebastian worked to draw from him. 

 

Ichigo huffed as he was laid back onto the bed, Sebastian hovering over him, red eyes dark and filled with his own lust. “So beautiful,” the demon breathed as he ran his fingers through soft hair and spread it out over the pillows. He was rather liking the way the orangered of his mate’s hair looked spread out over the black color of the sheets that he had put on the bedding. They made Ichigo glow as he smirked, shifting so that he could slide his hands down his lover’s side, feeling him press up into his hands.

 

Ichigo sighed in pleasure and let his eyes close to enjoy the touches, finding that he had missed being touched by people. Outside of his sisters and occasionally his father, he had rarely been touched. But here, now, with Sebastian, feeling his very soul settle and everything just feel right, he was basking in the pleasure of just a simple touch.

 

Sebastian smiled down at such trust from his lover as his hand stroked up and over a pec, teasing a hard nipple. He got a murmur of pleasure but it wasn’t quite what he wanted. A tweak of the nipple didn’t get him much more than a breath of a moan. He set about to find the spots that would draw the best sounds from his mate.

 

He shifted to kneel between Ichigo’s long legs, the prone male resting under him and shifting only slightly to get comfortable. Smiling a bit more, he worked to touch and stroke his lover’s body, finding a few spots that got better reactions from Ichigo but the ones that he truly wanted sent a rush of heat through his body.

 

One sat high on a lean hip and was best worked over with a bit of pressure or a nip of teeth. The sound that he got was nothing short of a keen of sheer lust as the cock so near his head twitched and leaked.

 

Another one was the sweet little ears that blushed red at the tip. Brushing his fingers over the curve of Ichigo’s left ear, he found a hole that wasn’t closed but obviously had an earring in it before he had come, he smirked at the mewl. He found two more holes in that ear and three in the right, and the moans and writhing were just so very arousing for him.

 

He laid over his mate, rubbing their groins together slightly and teased one ear as he teased the spot on Ichigo’s hip with his hand, smug about how much pleasure he was creating in his mate. He pulled away when the sounds started to get higher in pitch, the prick against his leaking heavily, kneeling on his knees as he stroked Ichigo’s thighs, helping to come down.

 

“ Sebastian,” Ichigo whined, obviously displeased by the fact that he had sat up as his eyes opened and glared up at him.

 

“ Don’t worry, little one. I’m not stopping,” Sebastian promised as he reached out to grab the bottle of lube that he had left out. Shaking it with a smile, Ichigo hummed and spread his legs in offering, shifting around under him. Leaning over, the demon stole a slow kiss once more, tasting the lust on his mate’s lips as he squeezed out some of the lube, dropping the bottle before he warmed the lube between his hands.

 

Uncaring at the stickiness on one hand, Sebastian smoothed it over Ichigo’s hip, his other hand sliding down to find the ring of muscles, teasing it with his slicked fingers. Ichigo sighed as he relaxed under the touch, eyes once more sliding shut as he shivered slightly, pressing into the finger encouragingly. Sebastian moaned softly as his finger slipped into the hole easily, eyes flaring with lust.

 

“ Did you play before you came over?” he asked as he slipped a second finger in with a bit more trouble but still easily enough.

 

Ichigo blushed darkly and shivered, nodding his head. “Yeah,” he moaned as the fingers rocked in and out of him teasingly. “Got to thinking and just...had to,” he breathed, jerking when Sebastian crooked his fingers and found his prostate.

 

“ You’ll have to show me what you did by yourself. I’ve seen you play but I’ve never gotten to see it up close and personal,” Sebastian purred, watching as Ichigo went between blushing and just trying to get the fingers deeper into his body. Chuckling, he added a third as his hand picked up the bottle again and poured more of the lube onto his moving fingers. 

 

Closing the lid and dropping it onto the bed once more, Sebastian worked to make sure that Ichigo was well slicked and opened for him, loving the moans and growls from him. Pulling his fingers free, he coated his prick with the lube, not bothering with a condom. He needed to be skin to skin in all ways with his mate, needed to place his scent deep into the lithe body and mark him as his own.

 

Ichigo didn’t look as if he was going to protest and hadn’t from the start. Hadn’t even packed up a box of condoms at all himself.

 

“ Now,” Sebastian growled. His canines lengthening slightly as he placed one of Ichigo’s feet against his shoulder while hooking the other over his leg, holding his cock steady as he pressed against the stretched hole. Pressing forward, he watched Ichigo’s face for any kind of pain but only saw pure pleasure on Ichigo’s face, as chocolate eyes widened, glazing over with it.

 

Sliding in as far as he could, Sebastian rolled his hips and growled at the scream that flew out of Ichigo’s mouth, shuddering hard under. Licking his lips slowly, the demon pulled out before pushing forward, finding that the depth was good but he wanted to take his lover in a certain way. Pulling out, Ichigo whining, he turned Ichigo to lay on his side and pushed one leg up towards his chest, holding it so that he could straddle the other leg slightly and push back in.

 

He growled at the gasp and shudder from Ichigo as he found new angles in the position. Holding the leg firmly, his other hand curled around Ichigo’s hip, he started to move, Ichigo grabbing a hold of the headboard with one hand as he gasped, pushing back as much as he could in his position. Sebastian hummed and kept his movements languid, rolling and rocking in and out of the body under his.

  
Ichigo was shivering and mewling by the time that Sebastian started to move harder, faster, tasting the sex on the air, the lean body slick with sweat. Snarling, he pulled free of the tight body and flipped Ichigo over onto his stomach, sliding back in and losing himself in the heat of the bond settling into very souls and the tightness around his cock.

 

Sebastian shuddered hard, listening to Ichigo’s scream of his name as he came over the bedding, tightening around his cock to an almost painful degree. He gripped Ichigo’s hips hard as he thrust hard, allowing the tightness to drag his own climax out of him, shuddering and spilling deep as he could. Ichigo moaned as he went limp under him, the demon starting to purr much like the cats that he loved so much, holding himself still, hips rocking just very slightly.

 

He was going to make sure that Ichigo dripped in his scent in all ways that he could.

 

Pulling free, Sebastian smiled as Ichigo just slumped down onto the bed, somewhat on his side as he hummed. Chuckling, he patted Ichigo’s hip and stood up, smiling softly at his mate. “Stay put. I’ll run a fresh bath to help with any soreness you are feeling,” he promised, Ichigo lifting his hand only enough to wave it, still too blissed out to care.

 

Chuckling once more, Sebastian did draw a fresh bath but also gathered some juice and fruit pieces that he knew Ichigo enjoyed. Once everything was set up, the tray sitting near the bathtub within easy reach but out of the way, he went to the bed and collected his mate, getting a groan from Ichigo for being moved. It didn’t take long for them to settle in the bathtub, the younger male more aware as he sipped the juice and rehydrate.

 

“ Will you take me away from here?” Ichigo asked suddenly. 

 

Sebastian tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at him. “Why do you want to leave so badly? I noticed that you were trying for universities that weren’t here in Japan,” he asked as he cupped a hand and poured water over Ichigo’s back. He gathered the long hair and twisted it enough to lay over his shoulder.

 

“ They don’t notice the truth of my being, Sebastian. They don’t notice that my power is coming back on it’s own. They all think that my power would stay dead until I died and was in a reiatsu rich environment,” Ichigo said, sighing as he put the cup onto the side of the tub, glad for the way it was built. “They don’t know that I was born into it. It was there when I was created. It was there as I grew within my mother’s womb. It was there when I came out squalling my displeasure about this cold, bright world.” He took a deep breath.

 

“ And it’s still there even though it sleeps,” Sebastian said, Ichigo nodding his head as he looked up at the other man. 

 

“ Exactly,” Ichigo said, eyes hurt. “Even my friends do not see it. Except Sado, but he already knew that I was leaving. He’s known since I started to fast track my studies,” he sighed, curling up against him. “He’s going to follow if he can once I know where I’m going.”

 

Sebastian smiled and tipped Ichigo’s head up, giving him a sweet, slow kiss. “I will help him get citizenship in England. Your paperwork is almost through and Ciel is your touchstone at the moment,” he said, getting blinked at. “From there, we shall go wherever your schooling takes you. I will only give the best to my mate.”

 

“ So you’re going to keep me?” Ichigo asked, feeling something shift and settle firmly, making him sigh and initiate a slow kiss of his own. 

 

“ Of course I am,” Sebastian breathed against Ichigo’s lips before snorting. “Is that being that I can feel a hollow?” he asked.

 

“ Something like that. More like a hollowfied zanpakuto spirit,” Ichigo chuckled, going back to lounging in the bed. “You’ll get used to him. So, when do we leave?” he asked.

 

“ I think in about a week and a half. I’ll have to get your friend’s information to start on his paperwork to,” he mused, Ichigo chuckling softly. 

 

“ I’ll call him when we come up for air, so to speak,” Ichigo said, Sebastian pressing a kiss to his temple. 

 

Three weeks later and Ichigo had moved into the single story house that was built much like a Japanese traditional house with the English weather in mind. They had been told by Ciel that it was a wedding gift and they had better like it considering what it had taken him to get it built in the end of the winter and the start of the spring weather.

 

Ichigo loved it which made Sebastian happy. Sado would soon join them, moving into the guest cottage for the time being while he worked as Ciel’s personal assistant. They would both be going to Kingston University, Ichigo going for a forensic psychology while Sado was going for a writing degree with a basic business minor.

 

They both planned to end up working for Ciel in various parts of his businesses and were training to be a part of his core people that worked hard to fight the dark underworld of England.

 

When they had gotten back, Ciel had asked how long it would take for Ichigo to get pregnant while he drank his own tea to stop that from happening. The ensuing threats against Sebastian’s dick should it happen before he got through his undergrad program had been  _ marvelous. _ Undertaker had recorded it to watch later when he was feeling rather down.

 

Or needed a new way to torture some poor fool who had crossed him.

 

Sebastian had merely smiled and handed him a box of tea to drink once a week for the next three weeks before he dropped back to once every two weeks to stop that happening. But still he knew that Ichigo would want a baby when he wasn’t so busy with his undergraduate classes. He sighed and watched women with their children whenever they had gone to the main city, both in Karakura and in London.

 

For now though, they were relaxing and settling into their new lives, getting to know each other. They were also ignoring the fact that everyday Ichigo had to delete several messages from his phone and e-mail every few hours from his pissed off friends. He didn’t want to hear it about him ‘abandoning’ them in their times of need.

 

The only friends that he was actually keeping in touch with was Urahara, Mizurio, and Tatsuki.

 

Of course walking in on his lover petting a very familiar black cat had been rather interesting since Ichigo had cursed a blue streak followed by a red streak as he had picked up the cat and tossed it out. And warned her that she was  _ still _ on his shit list. 

  
The pout from Sebastian had lead to a rather interesting bout of sex in the window seat that had left them limp, sticky and happy.

 


	3. A Wonderful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Wonderful Present  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji, Bleach  
> Pairing/Characters: Sebastian/Ichigo, Ciel/Ichigo, Sado, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Uryu  
> World: A World of Love  
> Word Count: 2,872  
> For: Christmas  
> Warnings: Lot's of truth being tossed around.  
> AN: So I am posting this as a second story for Christmas, as planned. I hope that you enjoy this story along with the two other chapters! 
> 
> I have no idea how many other chapters I will be writing on this or if I will continue to do so after Valentines Day and White Day. I really don't. 
> 
> So if you have an interesting holiday that you would like to see tell me now so I can plot it out. 
> 
> I'm off to write other things. Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“I can’t believe that I’ve allowed you to talk me into this shit.” Ichigo huffed as he looked at his mate, scowling heavily at him before turning back to the mirror and smoothing his hair back into a tight bun at the base of his hair line. “They’re just gonna piss me off.”

 

“So you’ve told me but I do believe that you and they have to finish hashing this out,” Sebastian said, coming up to behind his lover. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s waist, pulling him close and burying his nose into the softly scented hair, taking a deep sniff.

 

Ichigo sighed and melted into his lover. “Yeah, I know,” he murmured. “I just don’t like it. So far any time I’ve talked to them, all they’ve done is hurl bullshit complaints at me. Like it’s hard for them to understand that I was so, very _tired_ ,” he sighed. “I still kind of am but I’m getting better with you here.”

 

“You’re not having to fight a never ending battle, little star,” Sebastian replied, turning Ichigo around in his arms. “Even as you go to school you are able to pick and choose your cases. You have a reputation as a fantastic forensic artist since you decided to pick that up, and that will be nothing but good for you.” He smiled, tucking a lock of hair into Ichigo’s bun. “You have a life here. Even that sou-taicho has agreed that it is a good thing that you are here,” he soothed. Ichigo sighed and smiled, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Come on, let’s get this done and over with. Sado should be back soon and I want a cup of something somewhat strong in my hand when they get here,” Ichigo said, pulling away after a quick kiss.

 

“There is some plum wine waiting for you in the main house. Go grab your jacket and we’ll walk the hidden paths,” Sebastian offered, getting a soft smile from Ichigo.

 

Ichigo nodded and moved to grab his jacket, pulling it on with a huff as he nuzzled the faux fur of the coat, Sebastian handing him his gloves, already in his own jackets and gloves. Pulling on his own, he followed out after his lover before hooking his hand onto Sebastian’s arms, the mates wandering down the hidden paths that lead from their home to Ciel’s.

 

The path’s themselves were created with a mix of raised beds that Ichigo had coaxed into life during the spring and summer months and some with winter plants, but also pots that held hardy trees and low walls. It was surprisingly easy to get lost in it if one didn’t know how they had been laid out. As Ichigo had said, just because something was pretty didn’t mean it had to be useless.

 

It was an added security measure for around their own home, Sebastian’s need to protect both his fellow demon and his mate demanded it.

 

“You’re thinking loudly, little star,” Sebastian drawled, moving to wrap his arm around Ichigo’s waist.

 

“Just thinking about how you have this thing about being an overprotective idiot,” Ichigo drawled. Sebastian snorted.

 

“Never too overprotective when it comes to my mate,” the demon drawled. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and pressed into the other’s warm body as they came up to the back door. Stepping in, Ichigo sighed in pleasure at the warmth that greeted them, tugging off his gloves and jacket, hanging both items up on the coat rack that stood just to the side of the door.

 

“I hate the cold some days,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Why is it you guys have to have six inches of snow on the grounds at all time?” he asked

 

“When the snow melts, it helps to create a water basin for the garden and trees,” Sebastian drawled, smiling when Ichigo stuck his tongue out at him. It amazed him how a year away from Karakura could do his little mate some good. Granted they had gone back to see Ichigo’s family and Urahara after he had gotten his head out of his ass.

 

That had been a beautiful fight to the demon, much to his mate’s amusement.

 

But they hadn’t stayed long, his family telling his friends not to come around if all they were going to do was yell or upset the neighbors. They didn’t want that to happen since most of their neighbors were new families with babies. His friends hadn’t been happy but Ichigo had been considering he had been able to hang out with his family. Of course it helped that Yuzu had adopted Sebastian as her bigger brother, Isshin and Karin following her example in welcoming him to the family.

 

“Okay, let’s sit down at the table. We have someone serving right?” Ichigo asked, picking up the list of the last minute things to do before everyone arrived. Looking around at the dinner that had been cooked, he smiled contently. They were having an early Christmas dinner with Ichigo’s ‘friends’, the main dinner for family only. Which meant that Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Sado, and Undertaker would all be there.

 

For this dinner though, it would only be Ichigo, Sebastian, Sado, Undertaker, and Ciel there, Isshin and the girls doing some last minute shopping in town with Grell as their escort.

 

“Yes. Let’s see. Hams are cooked, sides are ready, bread has been created, butter churned, drinks are set out on a table, and dessert is finishing cooking now,” Sebastian hummed. Ichigo checked off thing on his list before moving to the dining room.

 

“Table is set. Simplistic and beautiful. I hope,” Ichigo sighed, nibbling at his bottom lip in thought.

 

Sebastian chuckled and stole a kiss from his lover before shaking his head. “You did a wonderful job with it,” he promised before going to recenter one of the plants. “Even Ciel likes it. Called it to good to use for these friends of yours.”

 

Ichigo huffed and gave him a look. “I’m still not letting them walk away think my mother never instilled good manners in her son,” he stated before moving around the table. He made sure that placemats were just fine along with the various dishes and silverware, making him smile. “I think we’re ready. Where am I sitting today?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

 

“Between Ciel and I. We shall be sitting on one side of the table, your friends on the other,” Sebastian drawled as Ciel walked in, tugging his shirt sleeves down.

 

“We shall present a unified front when it comes to them,” the younger demon drawled as Undertaker walked in behind him, smirking.

 

“It shall be rather interesting to see what those friends of yours have to say,” Undertaker drawled, moving to the drink cart. He poured some wine for he and Ciel, and then poured some of the plum wine for Sebastian and Ichigo. “If we need to we can remove them easily enough. I’m sure Sado has already warned them that they will be removed if they push their luck,” he continued, handing the cups of plum wine to the two mates.

 

“Thanks for all of this you guys,” Ichigo sighed, smiling at the three men as the front door opened. “Here goes,” he drawled. Moving around, he sat down and made sure that no one’s eyesight would be cut off by the center-pieces, tasting his wine. He sighed at the slow burn, smiling happily at the taste.

 

“Welcome to my home. Please sit,” Ciel greeted, Ichigo staring at his friends. They looked much like they had when he had left the year before. Orihime was still top heavy with caramel colored hair and rich gray eyes while Tatsuki just smirked and pushed a rather long braid of black hair back over her shoulder.

 

Mizuiro was taller than he had been but still rather on the short side, his black hair still neatly trimmed and styled. Keigo was just as tall as he had ever been, his hair actually laid flat instead of flipping up like it had been. Uryu was looking much the same but most of his bangs had been pushed to one side, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“You’re looking good,” Tatsuki said, moving to sit down at where her name was, looking at the men that took their own seats. Ichigo was surrounded by Ciel on his left and Sebastian sat on his right. Undertaker sat on the other side of Ciel while Sado sat on Sebastian’s other side.

 

Tatsuki was seated in the middle while Orihime sat on her left and Mizuiro sat on her right. Uryu was seated next to Orihime while Keigo sat on Mizuiro’s other side. All around they were comfortable enough.

 

Outside of the glares that they were sending Ichigo while he simply stared at them in return.

 

“Shall we start eating? I’m sorry to say but I’m rather hungry today,” Ichigo drawled, tilting his head to the side to look at his lover, smiling at him.

 

“Of course,” Ciel drawled, picking up a small bell and making it chime twice. “I hope that we have gotten your drinks right. Miss. Tatsuki here was kind enough to tell us what you like to drink and what you don’t like to drink,” he drawled as three servers came out with rolling carts. One of the carts carried various items to use to serve up the dishes while the other two held all of the food. The food was easily laid out onto the table and the drinks poured before the three servers left with a bow.

 

“Please, serve yourself,” Ciel drawled, picking up one of the bowls and plating some of the french green beans within. Ichigo smiled slightly and accepted a bit of the ham that had been sliced for them, before taking the dish. The rest of the guests exchanged looks before reaching out and picking up the bowls to serve themselves.

 

Once everyone had food, Ichigo put his silverware down and picked up his cup, sipping his plum wine as he stared at the group. “You have questions. I can feel them.”

 

Orihime was the first one to speak. “Why did you leave us and your duty?” she asked, staring at him.

 

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. “My duty? I did not know that I was honor bound to do what was being well covered by others who had actual power to use,” he drawled. “I had no power. And most of you ditched me. You lied to me. You hid things away from me…” He snorted.

 

“I do believe that he had no duty to speak of when I arrived in Japan,” Sebastian said as he cut into his ham slice. “His power was buried deep, and the bit that was at his disposal was hidden quite well by the fact that your powers were much more than his.” He smiled as he ate a bite of his ham.

 

“As it is, Karakura Town is well protected by you and others. The Shinigami that patrol are higher level Shinigami and most of the time, they had their own shikai just in case,” Ichigo continued, putting his cup down. He at a bite of sweet potatoes that had been cooked with brown sugar, pineapple chunks and juice, and marshmallows. “Now, tell me, what was I supposed to think when I was being pushed away? Even those Shinigami that I had thought were my friends didn’t even dare to come visit me.”

 

“The Vizards have visited you along with Shuuhei,” Undertaker drawled, smirking at his friend.

 

“True. Remind me never to let you and Urahara stay in the same room for longer than a split second yes?” Ichigo snorted. “As for the moment that I left, none of you except Tatsuki and Mizuiro were willing to understand why I left.”

 

“Then why don’t you tell us why you left?” Uryu drawled, sneering over his cup, eyes narrowed.

 

Ichigo sighed. “Outside of meeting certain people and my family home, I don’t have very good memories of Karakura Town.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Tatsuki asked, not having heard this before.

 

“Think about it. I lost my mother there. I buried her when I was six. I had to grow up fast when my father lost himself for a time to his mourning. I had two sisters who had just lost their mother, a warm solid presence in their lives taken by a damn hollow.” He scowled heavily. “Then I’m thrust into this life. All I was doing was saving my family and then I find out that some wanna-be God orchestrated me becoming a Shinigami for some fucked up reason. It was one fight after another after another.”

 

Sebastian reached out and took Ichigo’s silverware, pulling his mate into his lap. “I shall continue. He didn’t fight for the Seireitei. He fought for his friends who would have died if Aizen had had been able to go through with his plans. He didn’t fight for the world but instead, fought for his world.” Taking a deep breath as he looked down at his mate, finding him with his face buried in his neck and shuddering softly, he smiled gently. “When I found him, I found that for a time before he figured out I was there, that he would break. He has worked hard on building himself back up. There is a reason why he never responded to your e-mails or letters that had any kind of complaints or guilt trips within it. Myself or Undertaker read them before we allowed him to read it.”

 

Orihime looked horrified, having never thought just why Ichigo had left, much less what he had gone through when he had lost his powers. Uryu was blank faced while Keigo fiddled with his fork.

 

“Sado-san, can you take me back to the hotel room? I have things I need to think about,” Keigo finally said, swallowing. “I am sorry to leave you in the middle of dinner but...I think this is much more important and I’m sure Sebastian-san wants to calm his mate down,” he said, standing.

 

“Allow us to gather food for you and yours to take with you,” Ciel offered, the rest of the group nodding their heads. With a bell rang, the young demon Lord instructed the servers to pack up food before turning to his friends. “How about you take Ichigo upstairs to your personal room? It is looking as if there is a snow storm coming in. Myself and Undertaker will go and lock down your house, make sure that the generators are working correctly.”

 

“Thank you, Ciel,” Sebastian replied, bowing to the other man before standing with Ichigo in his arms. “Simply wrap up our plates and we’ll come to get them later,” he promised, Ichigo wrapping around him.

 

Undertaker waited until they had gone before staring at the people there. “Tell the cat bitch that I do not want her stalking around here until she can admit that Ichigo was right to leave. He had to heal. He couldn’t do that while surrounded by so many dark memories,” he stated, staring at them with slate gray eyes.

 

Uryu nodded. “I shall tell her. Thank you for the suite,” he said, nodding stiffly, mind whirling. No wonder why his father had been acting so damn disappointed with him for the last year. It was looking as if he had a lot to think about, just like Orihime and Keigo both did. Swallowing lightly, he bowed. “Sado, can we stop by a good liquor on the way to the hotel?” he asked, the servers coming out with a pile of containers with food and instructions on reheating.

 

“Of course,” Sado rumbled, bowing to Ciel and Undertaker. “I shall be back if at all possible. If not I will stay with the others at the hotel.”

 

“Take the keys to the penthouse suite and stay there. Charge any food to my card,” Ciel stated, pulling out his phone and tapping out an e-mail to the current manager on duty. “Stay safe.”

 

“Of course,” Sado said, the group taking the containers and going to pile into a rather large vehicle that was made for the snowy roads and storms that they got.

 

Sighing, Ciel snorted and looked at his lover. “Go take out the damn contacts would ya?” he complained. “I want to see your real eyes, not those things you use to hide yourself.”

 

“Of course, my love,” Undertaker drawled, heading up the stairs. He paused at the door to Ichigo’s and Sebastian’s room and smirked at the soft sighs that were escaping through the partially opened door. Reaching out, he pulled it closed and chuckled to himself. “I think that was a wonderful Christmas present for all of us,” he drawled, his ears picking up the sounds of Isshin and his two daughters coming home. “Yes, a very wonderful Christmas present indeed.”

  
  


 


	4. Treat Me to Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Treat Me to Something Sweet  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji, Bleach  
> Pairings: Sebastian/Ichigo, Undertaker/Ciel, Sebastian/Ciel, Undertaker/Ichigo, Ichigo/Ciel (you'll see)  
> Word Count: 3,963   
> For: Valentine's Day 2016 (see AN for information)  
> World: A World of Love  
> Warnings: So much sex. Foursome smut  
> AN: So I was supposed to write this for Valentine's day, but shit happened. As in, I got sick and I got busy, busy, busy. 
> 
> So I'm starting to catch up on this world. The two White Day stories will be posted over the next two weeks. I'm going through for my one/two shots before posting longer minis.
> 
> Now, as for information for this story (and some spoilers so you can come back to this after you've read the story): The relationship would be very much a loving poly relationship, but there would still be main pairings. Ichigo is still Sebastian's mate, but he loves and care's for Undertaker and Ciel. The same goes for the others. Person A is with Person B, but he loves and care's for Person C and D. 
> 
> It's not that complicated. It's based off of a lot of love, understandings, and bonds that I don't really touch in on in this world. If you want to understand such bonds that I'm talking about, go read my story “Sing Me a Lullabye”. It talks about mating bonds and how they work.
> 
> But this series is mostly about fluff and smut. Lots of fluff and smut. 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy! Hugs and kisses all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Are you absolutely sure about this? I know that you’re quite possessive of your little mate,” Undertaker drawled, smiling at his friend and getting an amused look from the demon.

 

“Oh, I am, just as much as you are, but since they did talk with us about this and want to do something nice for us?” Sebastian asked as he poured a bit of wine for the both of them. Currently Ichigo and Ciel were both upstairs, preparing for their long night.

 

Ichigo and Ciel had been talking since Ichigo had arrived in England just over a year before about doing something special for their lovers and mates. Last Valentine's Day, Ciel had taken Undertaker out and found a third to play with for the night while Ichigo had allowed Zangetsu to come out. Both of them had been walking oddly but happy with how their nights had gone.

 

But now, after a year together with their mates, they were looking to keep things a little closer to home and with close friends. Ichigo had broached the subject of sharing lovers for a very special day with Sebastian while he had been recovering from what he had called a ‘mind blowing climax’. The fact that he had been fucked against a wall after telling him _who_ he had been thinking of doing it with had been enough of an answer.

 

Ciel had done much the same and ended up with a few new bruises on his body.

 

The four had then sat down and talked about how things would work out, all of them agreeing that Ichigo and Ciel would be the ones to set the date since it had been their idea. They had decided on Valentine’s day and hadn’t told their partners until a week before.

 

“I have to admit that the thought of watching Ciel being taken by you is highly arousing, just as the thought of taking Ichigo while you watch is,” Undertaker admitted, taking the glass with a nod of his head.

 

Sebastian hummed, eyes glowing in lust. “I admit that if it was anyone who wasn’t a part of my mate’s own being, or you two that this would have never happened. I do like the idea of being able to play with Ciel on special occasions.”

 

“And the same goes with me for Ichigo. Your mate is a lovely being, in a different way than Ciel.” Undertaker sipped the drink with a hum of pleasure. “We shall have fun either way.”

 

“Yes, we will,” Sebastian replied, looking to their phones as they vibrated. Picking up his own, he opened the message and smiled at the _We’re ready_ from his lover. “Well, it seems as if they want us to head up.”

 

“That they do,” Undertaker chuckled, standing and carrying his glass of wine with him as they headed up to the large bedroom that they had chosen to have their fun in. Ichigo had stated that he didn’t want to invade Ciel’s and Undertaker’s space with a night of fun between friends, the same way that Ciel didn’t want to invade Ichigo’s and Sebastian’s space.

 

It worked for all of them really.

 

Stepping into the room, the two men came to a stop, finding their lover’s lounging on the bed. Ichigo had decided to wear a rather beautiful sleeping yukata, the material silky and soft as it shifted over his legs and hips, hinting at the skin underneath. His hair had been smoothed to fall down around his face, let loose to fall down his back and towards his ass, curling over the black fabric of the yukuta. The younger of the two was lying partially on Ciel, watching them with eyes that danced with love and lust.

 

Ciel smirked, holding a book in one hand, flipping a page. He had gone for an elegant pair of night pants that were just as black as Ichigo’s yukata, and a well worn, white button up that was held closed by one button. Ichigo’s fingers fiddled with the one button as he watched them.

 

“I think we may have actually shocked them silent,” Ichigo hummed, shifting, pressing against Ciel’s side like a cat as he pressed a kiss to the demon’s neck. Sebastian noted this his lips were full and red, as they often got after a deep, long kiss. Ciel’s lips were looking flushed to.

 

“I think they played a little without us,” Undertaker said, desire evident in every word, already working on removing the cufflinks from his shirt.

 

“So it seems,” Sebastian purred, watching a slight blush spread over Ichigo’s cheeks. “My but that is a lovely thought.” He smiled and removed his own cufflinks, laying them on the top of the dresser by the door.

 

“if you behave, we’ll play a little for your enjoyment,” Ciel drawled as he pulled his fingers through Ichigo’s hair, the soft locks falling to lay over his arm. He smirked and curled his hand over one lean hip, drawing his friend close, Ichigo sliding his leg over Ciel’s, the yukata parting and exposing one long leg. Sebastian watched the long finger hand slide over his lover’s thigh, just teasing the soft skin, loving the contrast of paleness against soft olive coloring.

 

Ciel smirked when Undertaker made a soft sound of delight, eyeing the two standing males. “I think that they need to undress just a bit more,” Ichigo hummed, his own hand sliding over Ciel’s stomach, teasing the skin there.

 

Sebastian chuckled and pulled off his jacket, laying it onto the dresser, adding his tie and kicking off his shoes and socks. “I think he’s right,” he mused, looking to the other man, who was doing the same. Dressed in just shirts and pants, they silently nodded before Sebastian walked over, leaning on the bed to reach out and cup the back of his lover’s head, pulling him into a slow kiss. Tasting the natural sweetness of his mate, he purred at the hint of a spicy sweetness that he knew was Ciel’s.

 

Pulling away from the dazed male, he smirked and looked over his shoulder. Undertaker raised an eyebrow. “I gave you full permission to play with my little one when we talked about this. Just remember the terms,” Undertaker drawled as he walked over to the other side of the bed, coming to sit on it.

 

Sebastian nodded. “I also gave you permission. Just remember his boundaries. He’s still so very new to this world,” he said. He watched as Undertaker drew Ichigo away from Ciel and him and over the bed. Ichigo hummed and came to sit next to the silver haired man, tilting his head back with a sigh when the Grim Reaper leant down to tease his neck with his teeth. Chuckling, Sebastian turned to the smaller male next to him before getting an idea. “I think we shall do something enjoyable for the both of us.”

 

“And for them in the long run right?” Ciel asked, reaching out and flicking open the buttons of Sebastian’s shirt.

 

“Of course,” Sebastian replied, getting the one button on Ciel’s shirt before pulling him up onto his knees, sliding the shirt off. “It’ll also tease the both of us into a good hard fuck.”

 

“Just what are you two planning?” Undertaker purred, drawing the two demons. Undertaker had shifted to sit more on the bed, Ichigo lounging in his lap and with a mark darkening on his neck.

 

Sebastian chuckled and shrugged off his shirt. “I was thinking that we would watch the two of you have fun, get the full amount of fun out of this,” he drawled as he sat back against the headboard, drawing Ciel into his arms, resting his hands on his stomach. “It’ll be a lovely sight. And a wonderful tease for us,” he continued.

 

Ciel chuckled as he lounged back, undoing the zipper and button of his pants, pushing them down enough to release himself with a sigh. “Please, enjoy yourselves,” he purred, Ichigo blushing as Undertaker chuckled and winked.

 

“Oh, that will not be a hardship,” the Grim Reaper purred as one hand stroked up one long thigh, his thumb stroking over the crease where thigh and groin met. “I’ll make sure that we all enjoy what is about to happen,” he drawled, shifting Ichigo to straddle his lap, getting a squeak from the younger male.

 

“Hey,” Ichigo huffed, getting a laugh from the other three males. “If you’re going to do something, you are wearing entirely to many clothes,” he huffed, cocking an eyebrow at the other man. He smirked and worked on getting the buttons undone, surprised by the boldness that he was feeling.

 

When he had first brought up the suggestion to Ciel, he had blushed so hard that the other male had worried that he would faint. But to actually trade lovers for a night, playing with each other in such a way, it was something that he had never thought he would do. But he did love watching his mate take another, screwing them into the mattress and leaving them limp and sated. At least he had really liked it when he had watched it happen to Zangetsu, the merged zanpakuto stating that he would get his kicks from watching from then on.

 

But here he was, pushing the shirt off of Undertaker’s shoulders, eyes wide as he smoothed his hands over the lightly scarred skin, the man groaning at his soft touch.

 

Biting at his bottom lip, Ichigo explored the chest before him, his fingers lingering over the scars that they found, only squeaking a little when one hand cupped his ass, the other tugging at the obi holding his yukata closed. He hummed in pleasure though when those same hands pushed his yukata off of his body and dropped it to the side, allowing him to return to his exploration.

 

“He did the same thing after our first time,” Sebastian chuckled into Ciel’s ear, feeling him wiggle slightly in his lap as his breath teased over the curve. “I think that if I hadn’t gotten him when I had, he would do that with each lover he would take. Just watch, he’s going to hunt down any spots that makes Undertaker hiss or shiver in his pleasure.”

 

Ciel groaned as Sebastian teased his fingers over the tip of his hardness, watching as Ichigo gently scraped his nails over one scar that ran around the curve of Undertaker’s hip. The reaction was what happened each time that Ciel did it, the silver haired man pinning Ichigo down onto the bed, resting between splayed legs as he teased a sensitive spot with his teeth and tongue.

 

“Oh, he’s done it now,” Ciel breathed out, watching as Ichigo moaned loudly, arching under Undertaker as the man teased a spot just under his collar bone, shuddering. “That scar is like a direct line to his cock, I swear.”

 

Ichigo whined and wrapped his legs around Undertaker’s waist as the Grim Reaper rubbed against him, teasing him. His nails scraped down the strong back, drawing a growl from the other man as long fingers found the edge of his rather short boxer shorts and tugged them from his hips. Lifting his hips up while unhooking his legs from around Undertaker’s waist, he allowed the other man to expose him to the room.

 

Undertaker slowly licked his lips as he pulled off his shirt, slipping off of the bed to pull off his own pants and boxers. He looked over to the two demons, finding that Ciel had kicked off his pants and own boxers, leaving him bare, Sebastian watching with blood colored eyes. His hands moved constantly, always teasing, always promising but never fulfilling.

 

Smirking, he turned back to Ichigo, finding him blushing very slightly, legs closed as if to hide what he had and staring at his length. “Come now, I’m not that different in size than your mate,” Undertaker crooned, brown eyes flicking up to his own as Ichigo flushed again.

 

“No, not so much. Just...different in shape? I’ve never been with another who wasn’t Sebastian,” Ichigo hummed. “Even when Zangetsu came to play...it was Sebastian taking us or watching us play a little.”

 

Undertaker smiled softly as he placed one knee onto the bed, sliding his hand over one knee and up the inner thigh, coaxing Ichigo to open his legs once more to slip between them. “Then I am honored that the two of you allowed me to taste such delights as your pleasure. And to see you in pleasure,” he hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to the twitching muscles of Ichigo’s stomach.

 

Ichigo blushed as he pushed back the long silver hair, smiling slightly. “Well then, what are you going to do next?” he asked. His answer came when the other man slipped lower and pressed a kiss to the base of his cock, the tip of his tongue coming out to flick over it.

 

“Undertaker has quite the talented mouth,” Ciel moaned as Sebastian dug around for the lube that he knew had been hidden around. It looked as if his lover was thinking to get a climax out of all of them before they settled in to truly enjoy the rest of the night. As Undertaker often told him, a climax was a great way to break the ice when it came to such nights.

 

“I would not doubt it,” Sebastian hummed as he found the lube, distracted by the sight of his mate sprawled on the bed, red mouth opened as soft sounds of pleasure escaped him. He looked down and smirked at the way that Ichigo was clinging to the length of silver hair as Undertaker teased him with his mouth, one hand hidden slightly, by the long legs that sprawled out on either side of him.

 

Ichigo gasped as the fingers that had been teasing over his hole pressed firmly against the muscles, shivering and whining when they left what they were doing. Licking his lips, he opened his eyes and looked over to the other two men, toes curling under the lusting looks that he and Undertaker were receiving. He missed the fact that his partner had stolen the bottle of lube to slick his fingers, instead watching dazedly as Sebastian shifted Ciel around so that he could give a good show of teasing the younger demon’s entrance with his own slicked fingers.

 

He was brought back to the present when one long finger slipped in, stroking along the walls of his hole, the muscles twitching around the digit as it stroked just right to tease his sweet spot. “Fuck!” he rasped out, hands shooting up to grab at the blankets under him, eyes rolling back and hips twitching in the tight hold on his hips.

 

“No wonder you don’t want to share him ever,” Ciel groaned, shuddering as a flash of heat spread through him, wondering if he would be able to get a taste of what Undertaker was. He had no doubt that Ichigo loved pleasure and readily received it as he gave it.

 

“I do not wish to share him with anyone, but perhaps you two and Zangetsu,” Sebastian rumbled as two of his own fingers worked their way into Ciel’s body, the younger man groaning. “I wonder just how he would look, riding your cock, flushed and sweaty, knowing that you would be one of three to ever touch him in such a way,” he purred, Ichigo shivering and whining, catching the words.

 

“Would he really want to do such things with us though? That is the question,” Ciel panted, trying to pay attention to the words instead of the teasing, twisting fingers in his ass. Shifting slightly so that he could see, he moaned at the sight of another finger sliding in next to the first in Ichigo, working him open slowly. “Would he want more than you outside of this?”

 

Sebastian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s neck. “Undertaker and I were speaking about combining our lives into one. We would still have our distinctive mates, but we would still be open to playing with each other. We all desire one another.” He leered at Ichigo, who just blinked lazily up at him, to entrenched in pleasure to do much more.

 

“Bad demon, talking about such things with my lover,” Ciel gasped as Undertaker pulled away from teasing Ichigo’s cock, his fingers now smoothing moving in and out of the lean male.

 

“We talked about it in terms of how to present it to you two,” Undertaker said, his voice a rich growl of lust. “How it would possibly work with all of us. We’d share but we’d still have our own spaces,” he said before shaking his head. “We’ll discuss more in depth later. But can’t you imagine it? Being able to bend Ichigo over? Fucking him open with your fingers before sliding deep and taking him deep wherever the urge spurs you to? Or getting fucked by Sebastian while someone watches? Then watching him fuck or be fucked?”

 

Ichigo whined at the words, the burn of a third finger distracting him enough to hold off the climax that was working to build at the very thought of such things happening. Sebastian had said such things a few times during sex, usually when Ichigo was being fucked hard and slow by the demon. But to actually think of it happening was beyond arousing.

 

Gathering himself, he groaned as the fingers spread in his ass, opening him up slowly. “Will you fuck me now?” he grunted, rocking his hips as he tugged on the sheets. Undertaker chuckled and leant over him to kiss him, stealing his thoughts and his breath with a slow, slick slide of tongue on tongue.

 

Moaning, he barely noticed when the fingers disappeared, simply whining until it melted into a rich moan as something so much better than fingers pressed into him, filling him without stopping. Curling his legs around Undertaker’s waist, he mewled as the other sank just a bit more into him as the man pulled away with a hiss.

 

“How can you not continuously bury yourself within him? I find it hard to not just fuck Ciel often as it is. Between the two, they’ll kill me again,” Undertaker groaned, pulling out slowly before rocking forward.

 

Sebastian chuckled as he teased a third finger into Ciel, the other demon wiggling and hissing about getting fucked and soon. “I have to hold myself back often, trust me. I do wish for him to be able to finish college after all. But we do have hours that I’m free to jump and take all I want,” he drawled. Reaching down with his other hand, he smirked as he curled his fingers around the base of his partner’s length, chuckling at the whine that he got.

 

“You’ll have to tell me more later,” Undertaker grunted as he lifted one long leg to rest over his shoulder. He hissed when the muscles around his cock tightened at the move, shifting slightly for a better angle and pulled out, pushing back in hard. He groaned when Ichigo responded by gasping, once more grasping the sheets as he shuddered hard under the other man, cock twitching and leaking against his own stomach.

 

The two demons watched avidly as the two males came together, Undertaker hands gripping at Ichigo’s hip and thigh, pulling him into each thrust, the sound of flesh meeting flesh adding to the soft sounds of pleasure. Shivering softly, Ciel groaned, rolling his hips into Sebastian’s fingers as he watched Ichigo bruise under the Grim Reaper’s grip as the thrusts became harder and faster.

 

Ichigo screamed, reaching up to claw at Undertaker’s back, arching and shuddering as he came over his stomach. Sebastian moaned into Ciel’s neck as Undertaker snarled and thrust hard before pulling out ever so slightly, obviously filling Ichigo if the soft mewl that came from him and the tensing of Undertaker was to be any indication.

 

“Shit,” Ciel gasped, shuddering, his eyes wide. He bit at his bottom lip as Ichigo went limp, Undertaker slowly pulling free of his lover’s body, watching as the come slipped free of the stretched entrance. “Can I get fucked now?” he rasped, entrance tightening around the fingers.

 

Sebastian growled, pulling his fingers free and pushed him onto his hands and knees, shifting to push in. Taking the younger demon hard fast, he purred softly as Ichigo shifted around, crawling to them as Undertaker watched from where he had moved to kneel. They watched as the youngest of them slipped under Ciel, Ciel yelping as his cock was sucked into a hot mouth and sucked on as a mobile tongue teased over the hardness.

 

Groaning, Ciel dropped his head to look down, watching as Ichigo shifted slightly so that he could use his hand to cover what he couldn’t suck on in the position, brown eyes lazily content as they stared back at him. “Fuck,” he whimpered.

 

Undertaker chuckled as he lounged back, watching as Sebastian took Ciel hard enough to bruise and Ichigo show off his skills with his mouth. “My, but that is pretty. Come on, Ciel, he obviously wants to taste you. Let him.” His voice was a rich rumble that sent heat rushing through him as he remembered that just seconds ago, his lover had been deep inside the male who was currently trying to suck his brain out through his dick.

 

Growling loudly, his body tensing and shuddering, Ciel came, shuddering as Ichigo hummed contently, swallowing as Sebastian grunted and came quickly after, feeling his mate stroke a hand over his thigh. Pulling away with a wet pop, the elder purred again and sat onto the bed, Ciel flopping down next to Ichigo once his dick was free of the hot mouth around it.

 

Ichigo wiped the side of his mouth as he once more crawled, laying on Ciel’s chest, Ciel curling his arm around his waist lazily, both of them uncaring of the mess on Ichigo’s stomach, and leaking from them. Sebastian smirked as the two cuddled close, resting and coming down from their highs.

 

“I believe that they wouldn’t mind sharing as long as things were laid out before hand,” Undertaker mused, watching them before he moved closer, stroking a hand through soft fire red hair. Ichigo hummed happily and wiggled.

 

“Communication would be key and knowing boundaries would also be key,” Sebastian mused as he stroked his hands over the two males. “Knowing that Ciel and I may become quite possessive over the two of you is also key.”

 

Ichigo snorted softly, Ciel chuckling softly. “The two of you are already possessive of us. Undertaker is just as bad and my instincts run along the same line,” the youngest of them teased, nudging his mate’s hip with a foot. “But I think that such a conversation can wait until later, can’t it? I would like to do something, if Ciel is up to it…” he trailed off, blushing at the leer.

 

“Oh yes, I very much want to see such a thing and then experience myself. That is, if our old men can handle it,” Ciel purred, fingers dancing down to Ichigo’s entrance and playing with it.

 

“And what would that be?” Sebastian asked, eyes darkening and his prick twitching in interest as Undertaker started to slowly stroke himself back into full hardness.

 

The words that came made both of the men leer and agree. Happily.

  
  


 


	5. Our Special Time 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Our Special Time  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> World: A World of Love  
> Part: 1 out of 2  
> Characters/Pairings: Undertaker/Ciel  
> Warnings: Smut, but nothing major. More like hints of.  
> Word count: 1,784  
> AN: Oh look, smutty smut. *chuckles* Or at least some hints of it. This is just part 1 of this story. Part 2 shall be next week. :D
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“What in the world are you doing?” Ciel chuckled as he sat up, looking to the calendar on the bedside table. “It’s March. The fourteenth of, which isn’t any kind of holiday day. So, again, lover, what are you doing?” he asked. “Somehow you made my favorite food while I was still awake, and you’re now going to give me a massage? Is there an anniversary that I’m forgetting. I could have sworn that year two is in October.”

 

Undertaker simply smiled as he shook a bottle of massage oil, walking back to his lover and sitting at the end of the bed, picking up one small foot. “It is. But Ichigo told me about the interesting little tradition that happens in Japan on the 14th of March called White Day. While on Valentine’s Day, the girls give their crushes or a male classmate chocolates, on White Day, the guys return the favor,” he hummed, pouring some of the oil into his hand. “Seeing as you and Ichigo gave us something delightfully sinful on Valentine’s Day, we’ve decided that the two of you must be spoiled.”

 

“Is that so?” Ciel hummed, melting into the bed with a groan as Undertaker started to work on his foot, thumb pressing into the skin between the balls of his feet just right. “Well then, I’m not going to complain. Oh, do that again,” he purred. The older male smirked and rubbed hard at Ciel’s arch. “What else are you planning on for today? It looks wet out there.”

 

Undertaker simply chuckled as he reached out and pressed a button on a room controller, bringing the TV out of its hiding spot. “I have several movies queued up for our viewing pleasure if you want to do that. It seems I have oil on my hands,” he drawled, Ciel snickering softly. Once he got the movie started, one of their favorites from when things were a bit more elegant, he settled back and allowed his lover to do what he wanted.

 

Undertaker took full advantage of it, working his way from the small feet, up long legs, over his chest and torso, across his shoulders, down his arms and then down his back, teasing the smaller males hole once he had him limp and whimpering under him. Slick fingers found their way into the smaller male, teasingly stroking over his muscles, working him into a shuddering, whining climax, making a mess of the sheets under them.

 

“Is this how it’s going to be all day?” Ciel huffed, catching his breath as the aftershocks started to calm down and Undertaker had pulled his fingers free of the twitching hole. “You spoiling me and randomly making me lose my mind by teasing me into an orgasm?” he asked, letting Undertaker flip him over and lean down to lap at the stickiness on his stomach and groin.

 

“I plan that by the time midnight rolls around to have you dripping in my scent and cum,” he stated, feeling Ciel shiver at the words before he stood with a smirk. Ciel hummed and watched him move around to their bathroom, wetting down a wash cloth. “But for now, I think that we shall finish this next movie, then when the food that I ordered to be delivered soon arrives, I will pay for it and we’ll eat in bed. After that, I was thinking of taking you out to the outer edges of the property, where that small cabin stands.”

 

“That thing? Isn’t it falling down? I keep meaning to reconstruct the damn thing but I seem to always find myself amazing busy,” Ciel hummed, Undertaker smiling as he cleaned his lover off.

 

“Sebastian was kind enough to help me set it up. Granted there isn’t any kind of true electricity outside of the kitchen area and the water heater, it’s still very nice. We gutted it, put in new wiring and pipes, insulated it. Made sure that the fireplace and small bathroom fire-stove worked,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Ciel’s mouth. He hummed as his lover responded with a soft sigh, pressing up into it as his hand came to rest on his cheek.

 

“It sounds like you have been busy,” Ciel husked when the kiss broke with gentle pecks.

 

Undertaker chuckled lowly and brushed his lips against Ciel’s lips once more. “Just a tiny bit. But we have been working on this since Halloween. I wished to have a special place that I could take you away for even just a short time that was on property,” he explained, getting a small, loving smile from his smaller mate.

 

“You treat me well,” Ciel hummed, pulling Undertaker into another kiss, one hand slipping down into the man’s pants. One growling climax and the end of a good movie later, and they were both showered, and dressed, the demon suggesting that they eat lunch at the cabin while he found his IPod, matching travel speakers, and phone. Undertaker had assured him that there were plugs, just not in the main area of the cabin, rather they were in the bathroom.

 

Undertaker pressed a kiss to his shoulder, getting a soft chuckle from Ciel before he added a two cord charger to what Ciel was packing. “I saw the delivery pull up. I’m going to pay. Pack a lot of lube for us, lover,” he purred, squeezing Ciel’s ass, loving the blush that spread across his cheeks.

 

Despite everything that he had ever done, seen, and enjoyed in life, some of the simplest things pleased Ciel. Or made him blush a lovely, bright red color.

 

Padding down the stairs, he smirked at the doorbell, opening it up with a nod. “Thank you,” he said, taking the offered bags and tipping the delivery boy. He had decided to go with more finger food type things that wouldn’t die if they didn’t sit in a refrigerator, already having stocked the small cabin kitchen with snacks and drinks. He closed the door and turned around, finding Ciel coming down with a packed backpack hanging from one hand.

 

“How are we getting to the cabin? I am not riding in this wetness, much less am I walking,” Ciel drawled, eyeing the rain that was starting to come down once more. Undertaker smiled before picking up a set of keys that he had left in the bowl by the door, knowing that he had to go to the door at least once.

 

“Small car that will not be hurt by the rain,” he drawled, leading Ciel out to the garage, where indeed they took the small Kia that they preferred when it came to driving over the pathways of the grounds. Ciel smiled softly, still getting used to the fact that his lover had a softer side that only a few people ever got to see. And that he was his.

 

“I have to say that I’m glad that I have you in my life. I think, even with Ichigo and Sebastian, it would not be quite right,” he hummed as Undertaker carefully navigated the path towards the cabin.

 

Undertaker smiled slightly and picked up his hand, kissing the back of it. “I’m glad that I was able to convince you into my bed,” he chuckled. “And that now that I have you, you’re not trying to run far, far away due to my possessive nature.”

 

Ciel snorted. “I’m a demon. I love possessiveness. I love it even more when it ends up with me being fucked so hard I’m bruised for days,” he purred, smirking. “Or when I can watch you get all possessive over Ichigo or Sebastian. It was quite lovely to watch you fuck Sebastian against a car during that one case.”

 

“The fucker touched what was ours. I just...reminded our dear demon butler who he belonged to. Don’t think I didn’t see you tease Ichigo open in the back seat while I was doing that,” Undertaker smirked. “But for today, it’s all about us.”

 

Ciel hummed and nodded as they pulled up to the cabin. It didn’t take very long for Undertaker to park and for the two of them to move what little they had with them into the cabin. Blinking, the younger male watched as Undertaker lit a lantern that hung from the ceiling, throwing gentle light around the room.

 

He breathed a soft sound of pleasure, eyes taking in the delicate woodwork that he knew was Undertakers doing, and the soft blue of the walls. A fireplace and mantle sat along one wall, candelabras with candles waiting to be lit sitting on the mantle. There looked to be three more hanging lanterns but Undertaker ignored them for the moment, instead kneeling down to place small bundles of wood and newspaper into the fireplace.

 

It didn’t take long for Undertaker to build a rather nice fire, Ciel eyeing just how much wood was stacked out of the way before he shook his head and put the food onto the coffee table that sat near what looked to be giant pillows. “Floor pillows?” he asked teasingly as he pulled off his shoes, putting them by the door, hanging his jacket on a hook.

 

Undertaker simply chuckled and put his own jacket on another hook by the door, taking off his own shoes with a shrug. “It seems as if Ichigo has infected us with a love of them,” he teased, Ciel shaking his head with a smile. “Let me set up your IPod and then I’ll feed you,” he continued, taking the bag and carrying it into the bathroom. He soon had their phones plugged in and the IPod set up, playing soft low music.

 

He joined Ciel on the pillows and pulled out the various dishes, the two eating happily, trading kisses and sly brushes of their hands. After he had eaten, cleaning his fingers with a soft wet napkin, Ciel smirked and stood up, heading for the bathroom, Undertaker following after. They had learned very well to brush their teeth after actually eating when it came time to play. At least unless it was something like ice cream. Or fruits.

 

With mouths cleaned, Ciel pushed his lover to lean against the sink before sinking to his knees to start the fun. He wanted to get his mouth of his lover, to taste him in all sorts of way. And since it was all about his desires, he was going to do what he wanted before he demanded his lover to fuck him good and hard.

 

He hadn’t been well and truly fucked since Valentine’s Day after all.

 


	6. Our Special Time 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Our Special Time  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> World: A World of Love  
> Part: 2 out of 2  
> Characters/Pairings: Sebastian/Ichigo  
> Warnings: Blow-jobs in a car (don't do that, it's dangerous)  
> Word count: 2,544  
> AN: Seriously guys, giving a blow-job in a car is a bad and dangerous thing. That and you can be charged with lewd acts, or something to that degree, if you're caught. So don't do it.
> 
> Instead, enjoy this story!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Slowly stretching his body out, shifting in his seat as the car took a turn with an ease that made him smile, Ichigo looked over at his mate and reached to lace their fingers together. Sebastian rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand as dark red eyes turned to him, looking highly amused. “Do you think Undertaker-kun has already started his day with Ciel-kun?” Ichigo asked, shifting to lift his legs up onto the seat, curling them next to his hips.

 

Sebastian chuckled and looked at the clock on the display screen, raising an eyebrow. “I have no doubt that he has since moved the two of them from the main house to the small cabin,” he drawled, Ichigo smiling softly. “We shall be using the cabin for the next time that we want to get away for a bit actually.”

 

“Can we do it for a few days during Spring Break?” Ichigo asked, looking excited for that. “It’s in three weeks, plenty of time for us to plan. Then we can drag Ciel and Undertaker away for like three days after we have our four,” he said, shifting to press a kiss to his lover’s shoulder.

 

Sebastian smirked slightly and nodded his head. “I can live with that. We’ll stock up on things and I’ll make sure that we have plenty of leftovers for us so we do not have to cook,” he said, twitching slightly when a long fingered hand stroked up the inside of his thigh. Looking down, he caught sight of Ichigo’s hand before he turned to look at his lover, who was looking much too innocent for where the hand was resting. “What are you planning on?” he asked.

 

Ichigo’s smile spread as he shifted. “We’ll since it’s so spacious in here and the console is rather soft, lower than our seats, which works for me,” he hummed, hand sliding further up. Sebastian hummed as his fingers brushed over his length, finding it hard already. “Ah, You like this idea, huh?” he huffed, letting go of his lover’s hand, allowing it to come up to rest on the steering wheel and be out of the way.

 

Ichigo hummed and pushed his seat all the way back, pushing it back a few inches so he could sit comfortably, laying over the console and finding it squisher then he thought. “Ciel got this customized just for this reason,” he snorted as he shifted and settled into a comfortable position, Sebastian chuckling softly.

 

“I would not doubt it,” the demon husked as Ichigo worked his pants open, tugging them down with a bit of shifting on Sebastian’s part. Humming at finding his lover without underwear, Ichigo smiled and grasped the base of the cock before him, stroking up slowly and purring as it twitched in his grip. Licking up the underside, he took it into his mouth and slid down with a moan, eyes fluttering closed.

 

He hadn’t ever gone down on another man before he had become Sebastian’s lover, but he had learned that he really did like giving blow jobs a bit more than receiving. Though, as he has discovered, giving and receiving at the same time was just as wonderful if not more so.

 

Tucking that idea away for later, Ichigo hummed again as he slowly pulled back up, tongue dancing and teasing over the hardness. He sighed happily as he sank back down, a hand coming to rest on the back of his head, gently tugging at his hair. He settled into an easy movement of sucking as he pulled up and going down as far as he could in his position, tongue sliding and pressing in all of the ways that he knew his lover liked.

 

Shifting slightly so that he could curl his hand around what he couldn’t take into his mouth, Ichigo continued to suck and lap, loving the sweetness of Sebastian’s pre-cum. Looking up, he moaned at the dark eyes that he could just barely see and the fact that Sebastian was gripping the steering wheel tightly as he drove. He couldn’t really hear any other cars go past them, but that wasn’t any different than normal since they lived out in the middle of nowhere and it took a good half hour to get to the edge of London.

 

Smirking mentally, he squeezed gently around the base as he swallowed him down, sucking hard and coaxing his mate to climax for him, pulling up to taste as he swallowed the sweetly salty liquid down. Pulling off of the dick as Sebastian purred softly, Ichigo shifted onto his knees, wiping off the edges of his mouth and sucking on the fingers before he helped his lover to pull his pants back up and button them up.

 

Sebastian eyed his mate before finding a small pull off that would afford them privacy before pushing him into the back seat and returning the favor. After brushing their teeth, Ichigo wrinkling his nose at the after-feel of such activities, they were once more on the road.

 

“I’m so glad that Ciel has this habit of tinting the windows,” Ichigo sighed as he slumped in his seat, feeling rather relaxed as he read over his required reading for one of his classes on the tablet that he had bought just for class. “Otherwise, that would have never happened.”

 

“It would have happened, but it would have been on a stretch of empty road,” Sebastian chuckled, reaching out to lay a hand on one lean thigh, squeezing very gently. “I can feel the curiosity as to where we’re going,” he drawled.

 

“Can you blame me? You haven’t given me a single hint as to what you’re planning on doing with me today,” Ichigo teased, smiling as the hand on his thigh stroked up and down before relaxing once more.

 

“I have ideas as to what I will be doing to you, and with you. First we are going to lunch since we had breakfast. I then reserved a room at a rather exclusive hotel that Ciel and I have invested over the years,” Sebastian asked.

 

“Invested as in ‘put money into’, or invested as in ‘paid money at’?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow and getting a low chuckle.

 

“Both actually. We do get discounts since we’re silent partners, but I think you will enjoy the rest of our day. Their selections of movies alone make the money well worth spending,” Sebastian hummed.

 

Ichigo hummed and shifted a bit more, going back to his reading. As he finished the chapters, he looked up, smiling as he found that they had pulled into a parking garage, one that was attached to a rather lovely looking hotel. “So where do we go from here?” he asked.

 

“Since our bags, beyond what we have in the car, is already in our room, we shall be going to lunch at the restaurant next door,” Sebastian stated, opening the door, closing it after he had slid out. Ichigo watched him walk around the car and open his door, taking the offered hand as he slid out himself, pushing a bit of hair out of his face.

 

“I’m glad that you told me to wear something comfortable but nice,” Ichigo said as he brushed his ponytail back down his back, smirking as Sebastian watched the end of his hair slide over the curve of his ass. “Come on. Feed me now, ravish me later.”

 

“I do plan on ravishing you. Quite a bit,” Sebastian hummed, closing the door and locking it before sliding his arm around his waist, leading his slightly smaller mate out of the garage. “But indeed, I shall feed you now. I know that you’ve missed some of the Japanese dishes that you can only find when it comes from an actual Japanese family, but this restaurant is run from a family in Japan. They are very particular when it comes to cooks and those who serve. Most of their employees are actually those who came from Japan, or were raised in Japanese homes.”

 

“Oh this sounds wonderful already,” Ichigo sighed happily. His lover was right, he had missed a lot of the dishes from Japan that hadn’t been altered to fit the English or American palette. And to hear about a restaurant that would have such dishes sounded like a perfect idea. “Do you think they would deliver so far out?” he asked.

 

“I do not know but if anything, we’ll get some to-go each time we come into town,” Sebastian promised, getting a beaming smile from his lover. Walking to the building next door, a pretty woman greeted them with a bow before leading them to a private booth, leaving them with the Japanese Language menus that Sebastian had asked for.

 

Settling in, the two talked about what they would order, agreeing that they needed to get some real green tea to share, before ordering their appetizers and dinner, Sebastian promising that dessert was waiting for them already. After a meal that consisted of takuan, onigiri, ebi tempura of various sizes, miso soup, tebasaki and tsukune yakitori, and a mixed plate of sashimi, Sebastian paid the bill and they left the restaurant, both content.

 

“You were right, ordering the dishes to share was a good idea,” Sebastian chuckled as he lead the way back to the side entrance of the hotel, Ichigo smirking smugly.

 

“Of course I was right. I know how best to order at such a restaurant after all,” he teased, letting sebastian lead him to the room on the third floor. Looking up and down the floor, he noticed that there were only three other doors in their part of the wing, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at his lover.

 

“This hotel caters to lovers or those who are looking for a private place to meet their lovers that they can not admit to at the moment. No escorts are allowed, the same with sex workers. But they also offer a variety of rooms and items that you can use. This half of the hotel is for those who want to have sex, and the other half is more mundane rooms for those who are looking for a room for a few days.”

 

Ichigo blushed lightly as he looked up at his lover, getting a low chuckle. “Did you and Ciel invest in a sex hotel?”

 

Sebastian snorted. “You make it sound so naughty. We invested in a safe place for lovers to explore sexuality without going out to buy things at a shop. Or have to deal with a sleazy room,” he said, smiling slightly.

 

“Or have the nice police bust in on you with a matching gender lover during the time where it just wasn’t done right?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Exactly,” Sebastian chuckled, unlocking the door with the specialized key that had been created just for them. “We update the security measures every year, and this hotel has been going for nearly a hundred years. It’s only been a mixed hotel for about seventy though,” he continued, pushing the door open and leading Ichigo inside.

 

Removing his shoes in entry way, Ichigo padded into the room and smiled at the fact that it was more like a mini suite then a hotel room. The front room had a bar like area lining the wall next to the door that held a coffee pot, a single plate hot plate and a few baskets filled with sugar, liquid creamer pods, various flavors and types of coffee packs that went with the coffee pot, the best kind of hot chocolate mixes, and tea. There were several large but elegant coffee mugs, regular cups, champagne flutes, and a few other glasses of various shapes and sizes.

 

Next to the glasses sat simple, lightweight plates of various sizes, a drawer under them that Ichigo figured held the silverware, and napkins held in silver bands, piled in a small pyramid. There was a large sectional couch that was curved around a rather large television and a fireplace, shelves scattered about the walls, holding pillar candles and jars of scented candles. A small coffee table sat before the sectional and two side tables sat close to each side of the sectional, also with their own small jars of scented candles sitting in a bunch.

 

Walking over to one of the bunches, he picked it up as Sebastian gathered their bags from where they sat by the coat closet and moved them into the bedroom, walking through a door that was surrounded by a carved ivy plant. “Did you ask for my favorite kind of candle?” he called out, smiling as he hunted around for a thing of matches, finding them in the drawer of the other side table. “And tell them to include long matches?”

 

“It comes with paying for the Gold package,” Sebastian admitted as he came out of the bedroom, taking the matches and walking around, lighting the candles for his lover. “For now, how does taking a hot shower together to rinse off the trip sound to you? After that, we can relax on the couch and watch things. I may even be convinced to having sex on the couch since it’s so big and comfortable.”

 

“Is it stain resistant?” Ichigo teased as he headed for the bedroom, finding that it was already lit up with LED candles, no visible lights shining.

 

“Of course they are,” Sebastian chuckled, coming in behind his lover. “Each room has lights, but they change from suite to suite. In this one, the bathroom and bedroom are lit by only candles. I figured a couple of the scented jar candles, but mostly LED candles are best. Others have actual floor standing lights and the such, but those are for more...interesting pastimes,” he purred, Ichigo flushing lightly.

 

Ichigo hummed before reaching up and pulling his hair free of the ponytail, letting his hair fall, Sebastian watching the fire colored hair avidly. He loved his mates hair, the softness of it, and the fact that if you pulled on it just right, Ichigo would melt under it and allow you to do whatever it was that you wished to do to him.

 

Ichigo just smirked and pulled off his shirt, letting it drop onto the vanity for the moment, Sebastian turning his eyes to stare at the lovely skin on display. “You really should start to undress. At least if you want to run the bath while I choose what we should wear afterwards,” he purred. Sebastian’s eyes went even darker before undressing quickly, walking into the bathroom while Ichigo pulled off his jeans and socks, gathering their clothes and putting them into the travel hamper that his lover had set out.

 

Opening the smaller case, Ichigo soon had their various bottles that they had brought from home lined up on the side table next to the rather large, round, and very soft looking bed, their bathing bags in hand. Standing, he strolled into the bathroom, more than ready to be spoiled by his mate.

  
And Sebastian did not disappoint.

 


End file.
